Love Me When I'm Gone
by konfessor2u
Summary: MEGA!AU where Joffrey is a college student and Gendry is a marine visiting the university on career day. Written for a prompt asoiafkinkmeme on LJ. Slash! One-shot.


**Summary: MEGA!AU where Joffrey is a college student and Gendry is a Marine visiting the university on Career day. Written for a prompt asoiafkinkmeme on LJ. Title from 3 Doors Down's "When I'm Gone".**

**AN: Sorry that I re-posted this. I had no idea how the doc manager worked and found that I could further edit my documents. Duh...A rookie mistake. :Sheepishly shuffles feet:: Thanks for reading.**

**Warning: slash, perhaps non-con, angst**

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing Martin's characters. I wish I was clever enough to have thought of them! :D**

* * *

It was 2 months since the last letter from Gendry. Joffrey sat in his car in front of the post office clutching said letter trying to smooth his disappointment at another day of an empty P.O. Box. He hid his secret correspondences in his car under the floor mats so his parents wouldn't find them. His father would not approve of his relationship with the Marine. You can fuck your sister but you can't fuck another man.

Joffrey heaved a giant sigh and skimmed over to the letter searching for any sign there might be as to why he didn't write again. Nothing, same as the last time he read it over, which was not more than 12 hours ago.

His eyes paused on his favorite sweet sentence. "Love me when I'm gone," he read. Joffrey slammed his head back on the seat of his car staring at the ceiling, blinking back the tears. As if I could do otherwise. Joffrey had 7 amazing months with his lover after their hot and fast hook up at Joffrey's college and before Gendry was deployed to the Middle East.

They always had to find secret spots to meet. Joffrey's favorite among them was the time they sneaked into his own house while his parents were out and Joffrey fucked Gendry on their bed. Another of his favorite was out in a random field next to the side of the road. It didn't matter where they were as long as Gendry was with him. Now he wasn't. Joffrey gently folded the letter, placed it underneath the floor mat and drove home.

He sat in his driveway staring at the front door still feeling sad and empty. He thought of their first time together and his grew stiff as he daydreamed.

* * *

He could feel eyes on him. He was chatting with friends who were indeed intent on watching him tell about the drunken happenings from the night before. This was different. The feeling sent shivers up Joffrey's spine and left goosebumps on his pale skin. He scanned the hallway to see what made him feel so strange. Seeing no one in particular, he turned back to his friends.

"What about Margaery? The girl from our Westeros history class. She was there last night." His friend nudged him with his elbow. "Eh? Come on Joff! Please tell me you made a move on that hottie." Joffrey looked to the eager faces of his closest friends.

They want a juicy hook up story. Fuck! There is nothing to tell. He was beyond inebriated last night. He could barely walk home, let alone function enough to approach Margaery. Either way he never knew what to say to girls. He was popular but he was always busy bullying or bragging. Girls hated that about him. He gave a low grumble and quickly checked his watch.

Saved. "I've got to go see my advisor in ten minutes about this fucking Dothraki language class I flunked. I'll speak to you later." He turned down the side hall and weaved his way through the stalls and tables of the job fair.

Fuck. I'll never graduate and get a job if I keep failing. Why don't I get credit for my parents being rich? He sighed and shouldered through the crowd to the student advisor offices.

Joffrey still had the feeling that someone was watching him. Again, he took a quick look around. His gaze drifted over tables advertising businesses both local and international. His green eyes settled on the booth representing the Marines. At first, it seemed everyone at the table was acting normal, but then Joffrey noticed the soldier standing back against the wall.

Deep, ice blue eyes tore into Joffrey. Despite his layers of clothing, he felt naked as his name day under those eyes.

Odd... What is he staring at? The soldier was not much older than Joffrey. Where Joffrey was fair and lean, the Marine was dark with tight, corded muscles beneath the standard issue camouflage.

He wanted to turn away from him and get his meeting over with, but he couldn't look away. He was captivated and he didn't understand why. He held the soldier's gaze. Strangely he did not feel weird about it, though he shivered again, this time a whole body tremor. Joffrey turned away from the soldier when someone bumped into him trying to pass in the hall.

Seven hells! Get it together man! He shook his head to clear his thoughts and entered his advisors office.

* * *

After an hour of arguing with his student advisor about having to re-write his exam, he emerged from the office mentally exhausted. Joffrey knew before he even closed the door behind him that the eyes were still on him. They had been waiting for him.

He was surprised that he was happy to see that the soldier was still there. He went to the table to see what the Marines were all about. There were several students gathered around the table watching a video of a Marine training session. Others were asking questions. No one addressed Joffrey when he approached the table, but he knew the blue eyed soldier was watching him.

Secretly, he loved the attention. Everyone enjoys getting a little attention no matter who it comes from. He glanced over the pamphlets and brochures on the table and then to the soldier.

Joffrey thought he noticed the corners of the man's mouth curl slightly. Joff grinned at the thought. What is happening to me? There were friends of his family that thought nothing of being with other men but he never dreamed that it would be him that felt this way.

No, this is just a fleeting thought. You need to talk to Margaery tomorrow and this time you'll actually do it. Guys like me don't like people like him. He is probably poor anyway, one voice said. The other opposed, strongly opposed. But look at his eyes so hard and icy but also open and welcoming.

Joffrey scowled at himself for even thinking it. Why can't I just leave? Picking up a pamphlet and pretending to read it, he glanced at the soldier in his peripheral vision. This time, the soldier had turned away from to speak with another student. For a moment, he was upset, but the Marine again turned his eyes to Joffrey.

A small sigh of relief escaped him. He genuinely looked at the pamphlet now. I could do this. Mother would hate me for it. Joffrey smiled to himself.

Just then a hand took hold of his elbow and his body stiffened. The hand was warm and gentle, but firm. He turned to find the blue eyed Marine just behind him, who leaned in closer to Joffrey's ear.

"A word with you, please."

Joffrey shuddered at the man's breath on his ear and he knew that this might actually be something he wanted. He allowed himself to be guided down the hall, through the crowd of students. Once alone in a quiet hallway the soldier slipped into a nearby classroom and pulled Joffrey in with him.

The soldier knew what he wanted and he was going to take it. Without pause, he took Joffrey's face in both of his big, rough, calloused hands and pressed his lips to Joffrey's. Joffrey was pressed against the wall and couldn't move. Part of him didn't even struggle and the other part of him wanted to at this foreign assault.

Still, the kiss had startled him and he pressed even harder into the wall with his hands up in a sort of surrender. What the fuck? You…we…I... shouldn't be doing this! He wanted to scream out loud at the soldier. Scream at him for assuming he wanted him to do this, how could he possibly know from just a glance that this is want Joffrey wanted?

He tried to speak but the man's soft lips covered his own, tongue searching his mouth for his own, running along the sensitive spot at the roof of his mouth. A small moan escaped when he tried and Joffrey silently berated himself for allowing that to surface, still unsure about this man and his intentions and confused about his feelings for the current situation.

Joffrey's cock jumped to attention as the soldier bit and sucked at his lower lip, big hands running through his golden hair and down the back of his neck, the fabric of his jeans restraining him. His eyes rolled back as yet another sound surfaced. This time it was a deep, throaty growl and the sound barely left his lips when he fervently returned the soldiers kiss with his own rebuttals, thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth desperate and hot.

Gods, what am I doing? he thought. But I can't stop. I don't want to. The soldier grinned into the kiss when Joffrey began to kiss him back, deep and passionate. The hands previously raised in surrender lowered to grasp the man's shoulders. Joffrey was able to break the connection between them and he held the Marine out and regarded him at arms-length.

"Who are you?" He breathed, still shaken from the sudden arousal and the feel of the soldier's muscles under his hands. Joffrey's eyes took him in them, the blue eyes, the black hair, sunkissed skin and ripples of muscle across his body. His hands moved from the man's shoulders to run over his chest and stomach as he waited for answer.

A strong hand reached up behind Joffrey's head to grab a handful of golden hair and pulled his head back gently, exposing the thin, soft skin of his throat. The soldier planted kisses and nibbles from his ear to his collar bone as he answered.

"Gendry." Kiss. "Waters." Nip. "Well met," he stated simply before kissing Joffrey's lips light as air. "And you?"

"Joffrey." Baratheon or Lannister? Since his mother married her brother, it was awkward to figure out who he was. Previously thought to be his uncle, Jamie Lannister turned out to be his father. No surprise there since his hair and eyes screamed the typical Lannister blonde and green. "Joffrey Lannister."

He gasped as Gendry pressed his thigh between his legs, sending a jolt up his spine from the friction against his hard cock. Fuck.

His vision was blinded by white as Gendry took him into his mouth, sucking the entire length of him. This entire situation was new to him right down to the hierarchy and loss of control. Joffrey enjoyed being in control whether it was with his friends or his family but in this moment he was completely out of control.

An invisible force held him to the spot and a drug he never took rushed through his veins making him dizzy and delirious with pleasure. Joffrey sucked in sharply as Gendry pulled away and nipped at the soft, insanely sensitive skin where his leg joined his body. If Gendry had hair long enough he would have wrapped his fingers in it to push his lips back to his pulsing cock. He had always imagined it would be a woman's mouth he wanted to feel on him but he now understood that he only wanted Gendry's.

Gendry stood and removed his camouflage pants to reveal the full, hard, length of himself. Joffrey grinned, reaching forward to stroke him with long slender fingers, resting his head on Gendry's shoulder gently kissing his neck. For a brief, glancing moment Joffrey was in control varying the speed and pressure he attended to Gendry who let out an unrestrained moan.

In a flash Gendry had him bent over a desk, jeans around his ankles. This is really happening. What... "Oh, fuck me," Joffrey whispered into the balled fist he was biting to stifle his cries. The soldier spit on his fingers and with one hand rubbed the tight hole he so wanted to be inside. The other hand reached around to grasp Joffrey and began caressing him hoping it would distract him enough to guide his cock into him.

Gendry fully sheathed himself, groaning and throwing his head back, matching his movements to those of his hand on Joffrey's cock. Joffrey took him well for his first time and also for wanting to be in control but could not be. Gendry had this power over him. Joffrey groaned loudly into the table as Gendry's pace quickened and he felt his seed spilled inside him hot and wet. Joffrey came into Gendry's hand and his body convulsed repeatedly and once more as Gendry pulled out of him.

Free of Gendry's grasp, Joffrey turned wrapping his arms around the soldier's neck. "Maybe next time I'll fuck you." He teased and his hips jerked involuntarily at the thought. Gendry only smiled and kissed him.

"People say I'm stubborn as a bull, but I'd love to see you try.

"People also say that a Lannister always pays his debts." And he intended to.

* * *

Joffrey came into his own hand thinking about that day. He realized that their song was playing on the radio. Love me when I'm gone, he heard. He was so frustrated that he punched the windshield and he collapsed forward into the steering wheel crying, broken glass all around him.

* * *

**Please Review. Anything and everything is welcome. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
